1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical path changing device for moving the projection position of images, and also to a projection image display apparatus including the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses a pixel-position moving device in which four piezoelectric elements for supporting the four corners of a parallel plate glass are disposed between a fixed pixel display which optically modulates images and a rectangular parallel plate glass which moves the pixel position of projection images. This device is required to use four piezoelectric elements and also to control them asymmetrically to move pixels.